Nights
by Seddielover945
Summary: "It was about you, and well Frobiser got to you, he was going to mumify you. I had to stand there and watch that, my feet were glued to the floor, I had to watch you scream and fight your way to get out of his grasp, but you didn't. Couldn't. All I could do was scream and watch him laugh; and the bad thing about that is, the vision's usually come true." Oneshot.


_Panic graced her face, and she clung onto the sides of her bed frame. It had been months, but she missed him. The Anubis gang was still fairly normal, but without him her life was numb and her fingers curled around his leather jacket in her hands, and she hugged it tightly to her chest and could still smell the smell of him in it. She slipped it on her shoulder's and let a sob wrack through her body, she muffled it into his jacket and wiped her tears on the sleeve. It ran down the cuff and hit her bed sheets and a sniffle came out of her nose. She pulled the cover's over her body, and pulled his jacket tighter around herself._

_It was like had been yesterday, and she absolutely knew that the rest of the Anubis residents were getting ressless with her additude, but it hurt her, more then the line of cuts that was on her wrist. She ran her finger's over the scars and sighed. She told herself that she wasn't going to do that anymore and she hadn't yet, but it was nights like this when she really missed Eddie. Patrcica zipped up the jacket and lowered herself into her bed even further, as she let the tears flow out of her. The memory haunted her line a fire, the sence of him getting beaten. She shut her eyes, as the tears fell out._

...

"Eddie." Her eyes opened and her face felt sticky, tears. She let out a sigh and tried to recover from the dream, it was just a dream after all. Eddie was downstairs, in his bed and he was fine. She just had to keep telling herself that, as she climbed out of bed, being careful, trying to wake up her roommates. She bit her bottum lip and held back the worriness. They had gotten back together that same day, and she had fully let down her walls with him. She was still herself though, tough, and rock solid, but she trusted him. Her green eyes met with the door of his room as she knocked with her fist, not caring that she was in her night clothes. Moments later Eddie was standing in front of her, his brown hair was messy, and he let out a yawn. She nodded to herself, yup he was fine.

"You do realize that it's like three in the morning right?" He questioned his as he held back another yawn. Patricia nodded, but she hadn't payed attention to the time at all. Opps. Eddie caught the worried look in her green eyes and his tired face softened. They had a stronger relationship now and were more open with eachother. She smiled a tiny bit, but the worry was still there. Eddie could sense that something was wrong, and the sticky tears were visible on her cheeks. He was worried about her since he had that vision and she was a decendent after all. She was part of it all too.

"Yacker, what happened? What's wrong?" Patricia's green eyes glazed over tears as she thought back to the nightmare. She had to watch him die, and get beaten by Forbiser Smyth trying to save her. It haunted her light a ghost, and it was something that she knew would bother her for a while. She looked into his brown eyes, he was concered for her, and she knew that too. She felt her wrist, no cuts, besides she also knew that she wouldn't do anything like that. Ever. All she could feel was her veins and skin, nothing. She longed to kiss him, to feel his breath on her face, she wanted to feel that tingle run down her spine. It wasn't that simple though, she was Patricia and she hardly ever showed her feelings.

"Nothing Eddie, besides, it's stupid." Her voice came out softer then she expected it to, but soon she felt his finger tips reach under her chin and pull her face to face his own. It tingled to her toes and her lips curved upward just a little bit.

"I know you. You can tell me." Eddie's voice came out softer too, but it was filled with worry, and he leaned his lips down to ear, his breath was warm on her cheek bone, and it felt good.

"You can tell me Yacker." He repeated. "Please tell me." His voice held a longing hint to it, and she dragged him into the common room, their fingers were laced and it felt nice, good, for a change. She wanted him to know. She sat cross-legged on the couch, he sat beside her. This was touchy, and her eyes flickered to him, he looked at Patricia, and then to her eyes. The red headed girl let out a breath and looked at Eddie again.

"I had a nightmare Eddie, and it wasn't good." Her voice was wavy and it cracked in a few spots. "I had to watch Frobiser beat you to death, I couldn't do a thing to stop it either." All Eddie could do was nod, and she scooted closer to him. He snaked his arms around her and kissed her hair. She would steal glances at him every one in a while, as they sat in the silence of the common room. He broke the silence.

"You know that vision that I had today?" Patricia nodded and tighted her grip on his hand. She knew that this wasn't easy for either one of them, but this was a step in their relationship that they had to take, she liked this. She liked seeing him in his softer side, it was something that she was the first one to see it over the past summer, it hadn't showed up in a while as she remembered Eddie telling her that, but it just sort of stuck with him, everywhere. He wasn't the same guy that she met last term, but she wasn't the same girl either. They both had changed, and it wasn't a bad thing. She had grown softer too and well, she had fallen for him. Hard.

"It was about you, and well Frobiser got to you, she was going to mumify you. I had to stand there and watch that, my feet were glued to the floor, I had to watch you scream and fight your way to get out of his grasp, but you didn't. Couldn't. All I could do was scream and watch him laugh; and the bad thing about that is, the vision's usually come true." Patricia's green eyes locked with his, and she leaned deeper into his chest.

"Hey listen to me okay, that's not going to happen, you aren't gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere again." She whispered and he reached down to kiss her. The feelings trickled down her spine, and he touched her cheeks. His thumb moved back and forth over it, and her lips graced with a smile.

"I may be Nina's Oserin, but I will protect you Patricia." He whispered to her, his voice was dead serious, and he rubbed her cheeks with his fingers. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and Eddie thought that she looked beauitiful that way. She didn't need any. His lips pressed against her forehead, and his grip tightened on her. She wasn't going anywhere if he could help it.

**Wasn't this oneshot...AWE! So here you go, review!**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
